Tickle Monster
by Agent-Penguinduck
Summary: Skye and Jemma get stuck in a SHIELD nursery on a mission. After a while, they start to play with the kids, however, Jemma doesn't know how to play their favorite game! Thanks to Skye, she does now! (A Skimmons friendship fic, prompted by alyssanm)


This was probably the most complicated mission the team had gone on yet. It involved everyone on their own team, plus two reinforcement teams incase things went wrong. Someone had snuck into a SHIELD building, planted a bomb, and left a note on a computer saying 'Good luck finding the password.'

Coulsons team was the first one shield HQ called, which surprised many. Why call a team of a bunch of shield misfits to deal with something like this? They absolutely needed one person on the team, Skye, and they thought while they were at it to just go ahead and add the science kids, the grumpy specialist, Coulson and May. The password for defusing the bomb couldn't be guessed, so it had to be hacked. And as much as all the shield higher ups really hated to admit, Skye could do it in a fraction of the time it took one of their trained agents.

Everyone had a part on this mission. Skye needed to hack the password, Ward needed to cut the wires on the bomb to make sure it couldn't explode any other way, Fitz was in charge of communication between all three shield teams, Simmons was to go in with Skye and Ward with some chemical _no one_ knew how to pronounce, and use it to quickly decompose the bomb so no one could use it again, or to make sure Ward didn't miss anything, which Ward argued about a lot, he never messed up defusing bombs (Except that one time that Skye brought up, but when Ward glared at her she shut up). May and Coulson went to go find the guy that did it, who was believed to still be in the building, hiding somewhere.

The team got off to an amazing start, Skye finding the password in less than two minutes, Ward cutting the wires in less than ten, and Simmons spilling her chemicals on the thing.

"Alright. Let's go." Ward said heading out first with his gun ready.

Skye, Ward, and Simmons walked down a long hallway, trying to carefully get back to the Van, and wait for May and Coulson like they were told. They got about halfway before they heard gunshots and Wards walkie-talkie sounded with Mays voice.

"Ward? We could use some backup!"

"On my way!" Ward shouted back before running down the hallway, leaving Skye and Simmons standing confused.

"WHAT ABOUT US?!" Simmons yelled worriedly back.

"Figure something out!" They heard the faint sound of Wards voice coming from the other end of the corridor.

"Come on, let's find a room and stay put." Skye grabbed Simmons hand and led her down the hallway until they found an unlocked door.

More gunshots followed, and Skye and Simmons jumped a little, stumbling with a doorknob seeing if it was unlocked.

"Skye! This one is unlocked!" Simmons yelled excitedly holding open the door.

"Great! Go in, go in!" Skye ran up to her friend and pushed her through the door, closing it and locking it behind them.

"Who are you?" They heard a shy little voice ask.

"You've got to be kidding me." Skye sighed turning on a light, revealing a brightly colored room.

"Who are you?!" The voice asked again, this time getting impatient.

"Skye? Where are we?" Simmons asked looking around, and seeing a bunch of toddlers sitting around them looking scared.

"Shield nursery…Great." Skye sighed.

"Who are you!?" This time the kid practically yelled.

"Oh uh, this is Agent Simmons, and I'm Skye." Skye said looking back and forwards between the toddlers.

"You're agents just like my momma?" The voice sounded more relaxed.

"Yes! We are Agents!" Simmons spoke walking towards the toddler "Whats your name?"

"Jennifer!" The little girl spoke up happily.

"That is a beautiful name Jennifer!" Simmons smiled as Skye rolled her eyes

"Your voice sounds weird!" A little boy standing closer to Skye noticed.

"Well I am British!" Simmons smiled cheerfully at the children.

"Where's British?" The little girl asked.

"No sweetie, I speak in a British accent! I'm from England!" Simmons smiled even brighter, loving talking to the children.

"Is England in Canada?" another little girl spoke up.

"No it's across the Atlantic Ocean." Simmons explained as best she could to a bunch of four year olds.

"Okay enough with the country talk!" Skye yelled as she walked over to the kids. "Simmons are your coms working? Mine are down."

"Yes! Let me see if I can get a hold of Fitz!" Simmons said walking around the room, trying to see if it gave her coms a better signal.

"Whos Fitz?" The little girl asked another question.

"You sure ask a lot of questions!" Skye smiled and laughed sarcastically. "How about you all go sit and color for a while, Agent Simmons and I will keep you here until everything's safe."

"Okay!" A bunch of little voices chimed up as they went to go sit at tables set up around the room.

Once the kids sat down coloring, Skye got to get a better look of the place. Thankfully, it didn't look like there were babies, just the group of about fifteen toddlers coloring. It didn't have any windows, probably for safety precautions in case a situation happened like what was happening now. It was bright and colorful with the lights on though, painted a bright yellow with little school posters hung all around.

"Fitz?! Fitz?" Simmons said over and over again, trying to make sure Fitz would be able to here her.

"Oh Hi! Sorry Jems, May and Coulson just got back and are taking the guy to the bus. Where are you and Skye?" Fitz's voice finally came through the earpiece.

"Oh! Thank goodness! We're in a nursery room, with about 15 toddlers! Can you come and get us? I don't want to leave the children alone!" Simmons said excitedly to Fitz.

"Well there are about twenty nursery rooms in the building, so it might take a while! Hang in there okay!"

"How are there twenty!"

"Emergency rooms, baby rooms, and the regular pre-school rooms." Fitz explained.

"Just come and get us please! We can't leave the children alone!" Simmons yelled

"On it!" Was the last thing Fitz said before helping Ward look for the girls.

"So…" Simmons walked over to the kids coloring and sat down in a very small chair next to a kid. "That's a pretty picture you're coloring!"

"Thank you!" Came a small reply.

"What did Fitz say?" Skye asked as she struggled with sitting in one of the small chairs next to Simmons.

"They're looking for us…" Simmons sighed

"Is it safe to like move around and play with the kids in here?" Skye asked smiling, as she looked around

"Yeah. Fitz said they got the guy and May and Coulson are bringing him to the bus." Simmons looked worried as she noticed her friends expression change. "Oh no…What are we going to do?"

"Let's ask the kids what they like to play!" Skye smiled as she stood up from the chair and walked to the front of the room.

"Oh no.." Simmons sighed

"LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE RUG RATS!" Skye yelled, making everyone jump a little and turn to her. "What games to you guys want to play?"

"TICKLE MONSTER!" One kid yelled out.

"Amazing choice!" Skye smiled.

"Wait? How do you play tickle monster?" Simmons asked confused as a bunch of tiny gasps came from the children.

"What?" Skye asked shocked. "How do you not know how to play tickle monster?"

"I don't know…I never played many games with other kids as a child!" Simmons said shrugging her shoulders at Skye who was slowly walking toward her with a smile.

"You…" Skye took a step closer, "Just…" Another step. "Do…" she was right next to her now, "This!" Skye smiled as she started tickling Jemma.

"Sk- Skye!" Simmons yelled between laughter.

"Come on kids!" Skye yelled back to all the kids, who smiled widely before charging to Skye and Simmons and tickling both of them.

"NO! NOT ME HER!" Skye screamed as she was tickled to death by about seven of the kids.

"S-SKYE! N-N-NO!" Jemma yelled back having had heard what she was telling the children.

"We're gonna get you Agent Simmons!" A little voice cried out as she let go of Skye and ran to Simmons.

"AHH!" Simmons yelled as she fell onto the floor, making all the fifteen children climb on top of her tickling her. "S-TOP IT PL-EASE!" She laughed out.

"Keep going guys!" Skye smiled taking out her phone and starting to record it.

"GUYS NO TICKLE SKYE!" Simmons managed to yell out between laughing.

"What?! NO!" Skye yelled as she was suddenly tackled to the ground by the kids. "JEMMA HOW COULD YOU!" She yelled out from the pile of kids on her.

"Sorry!" Simmons laughed as she watched everything.

"HEY! You aren't being tickled!" A couple of the kids on Skye yelled to Simmons, as they ran to her.

"NO! I WAS ALREADY TICKLED! I WAS ALREADY TICKL…" She didn't get to finish before she was thrown to the ground again by a small group of kids.

Skye and Jemma were so caught up in laughter that they didn't notice Fitz and Ward walk through the door.

"What the hell?" Fitz asked noticing them laughing and screaming at the kids on the floor.

"Skye?" Ward called out smiling at what was going on in front of him, not getting an answer.

"They can't here us…" Fitz sighed.

"Hold on…" Ward said to Fitz, before whistling really loud, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh! Hello Fitz! Ward!" Simmons called out of breath looking up from where she was on the floor.

"Hey Ward! 'Sup Fitz!" Skye called not looking up but raising a hand and waving.

"What's going on?" Ward questioned walking over to Skye and helping her up.

"We…uh. Played with the kids?" Skye smiled as she straightened out her clothes.

"Yeah I can see that…" Ward smiled looking at all the little kids staring up at him.

"What's your name?" A little girl asked.

"Oh, um, hi…I'm Agent Ward, this is Agent Fitz." Ward said pointing over to where Fitz was helping Jemma up.

"You're tall." Another kid said looking up at Ward.

"Yeah um…I guess so…" Ward stumbled on not really knowing how to talk with kids. He could barely talk to grown ups.

"Hey, guys…" Skye smiled looking up at Ward, before going down to the kids level and whispering something in their ears.

"YAAAAAY!" They all screamed before tackling Ward to the ground,

"Wait! What! No! Skye!" Ward screamed as he fell down with a pile of kids on top of him! "No stop! I have a gun in there!" Ward laughed as he tried to reach for the gun in his pocket and throw it across the room so that the kids didn't get hurt.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT FITZ?" Jemma yelled as a couple kids ran over and started tickling Fitz.

"Jemma! NO!" Fitz yelled as he was suddenly tickled to the ground like Ward.

"Nice work." Skye smiled walking over to Simmons and giving her a high five.

"Hey kids!" Ward called out in the middle of laughter. Making Skye and Simmons give worried glares in his direction. "Skye and Simmons aren't being tickled!"

"NO WARD! NO!" Skye and Jemma yelled as they each were tickled again.

Each of the agents lay on the floor laughing their heads off as little kids tickled them, or if they got up and tickled each other occasionally. They didn't stop until three hours later, when May and Coulson showed up with a bunch of unhappy parents.

"Oh…Hey AC…" Skye looked scared as she quickly stood up and straightened out her clothes, which prompted everyone else to stand up too.

"What are you guys doing?" Coulson sighed as all the kids grabbed their bags and ran out into the hallway with their parents.

"Today was AWESOME!" A kid yelled running past Coulson and into the hallway

"We played with the children, sir!" Simmons smiled as everyone else shifted on their feet awkwardly.

"Just get fixed up and back on the bus in twenty." Coulson sighed walking out, leaving the young agents to break down in laughter as they fixed themselves up.

"Today definitely was awesome." Skye smiled as they all walked out of the room together.


End file.
